Waiting
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Sequel 'LOVE'. Saat Baekhyun mengerti bahwa menunggu itu membosankan. Dan ia tau, kalau Chanyeol pasti lelah menunggunya yang selalu mengabaikan perasaan itu hanya demi seorang Jongin yang tak akan pernah bisa ia gapai. Disinilah jawaban akan perasaan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Oneshoot. ChanBaek. Yaoi. Romance Fluffy. DLDR n RnR…


**Waiting**

**.**

**Cast :: Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing :: ChanBaek and little bit KaiSoo**

**Rating :: T**

**Genre :: Romance Fluffy**

**.**

**Summary :: Sequel 'LOVE'. Saat Baekhyun mengerti bahwa menunggu itu membosankan. Dan ia tau, kalau Chanyeol pasti lelah menunggunya yang selalu mengabaikan perasaan itu hanya demi seorang Jongin yang tak akan pernah bisa ia gapai. Disinilah jawaban akan perasaan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Oneshoot. ChanBaek. Yaoi. Romance Fluffy. DLDR n RnR…**

**Disclaimer :: ChanBaek belong to EXO and SMent. This story is mine~**

**.**

**Warning :: Typo(s). 1****st**** ChanBaek FF. Jika bosan dengan Romance Fluffy karyaku lebih baik gak usah baca. Cerita pasaran dengan alur kecepetan. Bukan EYD yang benar dan juga kesalahan lain berserakan.**

**.**

**Disarankan buat baca FF 'LOVE' terlebih dahulu ^^**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah seorang Baekhyun berada.

Di sebuah taman yang berada di pusat kota. Pada pukul 10 pagi. Dengan pakaian santai yang terlihat _casual_ dengan warna lembut.

Tersenyum manis memandang taman bunga yang berada di hadapannya dengan pohon _Ek_ yang meneduhinya dari sinar matahari langsung.

"Masih jam 10. Mungkin Chanyeol akan datang sebentar lagi." Gumam Baekhyun. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkar indah di tangan putihnya. Sedikit menghela nafas karena pada kenyataannya ini sudah lewat 15 menit dari janji yang diucapkan Chanyeol semalam.

30 menit berlalu.

Baekhyun masih duduk di kursi di bawah pohon _Ek_ itu.

Untuk memastikan, ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Mencari nomor seseorang dan kemudian menyentuh _icon calling_ untuk memanggil orang yang sedang di tunggunya.

"_**Yoboseyo**_**…?"** Sapa seseorang di seberang telepon Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit mengulas senyum mendengar suara itu.

"_Yoboseyo_, Chanyeol-_ah_… Um, kau dimana? Kau tidak lupa janji kita, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Dulu… Ia juga sering melakukan janji dengan Chanyeol. Dan dia juga yang sering melanggar janjinya. Entah karena tidak bisa datang atau terlambat datang. Dan alasannya hanya karena… seorang Kim Jongin.

"**Aku tidak lupa, Baek. Hanya saja…"**

Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan di katakan oleh Chanyeol.

Sekarang ia tau… Kalau menunggu itu membosankan. Apa dulu Chanyeol juga begitu? Bosan menunggunya? Dan apakah… sampai sekarang Chanyeol merasa sangat bosan pada Baekhyun?

Di saat Baekhyun berharap pada pria jangkung yang menawan itu.

"…**aku sedang berada di suatu tempat."**

DEG!

Baekhyun ingin sekali menjatuhkan _cellphone_-nya saat itu juga. Ia seperti dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol dulu. Sikap tidak peduli Baekhyun pada janji yang sudah di buatnya dengan Chanyeol. Dan rasanya…

…tentu saja menyakitkan.

"Oh… Begitu. Kau tidak akan datang, ya? Hm, baiklah. Aku akan pulang." Ucap Baekhyun. Berusaha meredam sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

Ia terlalu berharap pada Chanyeol setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Chanyeol.

"**Kau tidak ingin bertanya aku ada dimana, hm?"**

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Memang kau sedang dimana? Bersama seorang gadis manis dan cantik di taman hiburan?" Tebaknya. Itu mungkin saja, bukan?

"**Hahaha…"** Baekhyun bisa mendengar Chanyeol tertawa pelan. **"Aku di dekatmu. Coba lihat kebelakang, maka kau akan menemukan pria paling tampan sepanjang hidupmu."**

Dengan gerak cepat, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Dan saat itu pula… Baekhyun menemukan sesosok pria tinggi dan tampan dalam balutan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru tua dan juga kaos putih yang di padukan dengan _sweater_ abu-abu sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian tertawa kecil. Menjauhkan _cellphone_-nya dari telinga dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celananya. "Iseng sekali kau, Tuan Park!" Ucapnya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud berbuat jahil." Katanya masih dengan sedikit tertawa.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sejak kapan kau berada di sana? Aku kira kau benar-benar berada di taman hiburan bersama seorang gadis." Tanya Baekhyun yang masih saja percaya dengan tebakannya yang seratus persen meleset itu.

"Sejak kau duduk di kursi ini. Atau tepatnya, lima belas menit sebelum kau duduk di kursi ini." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya menatap Chanyeol. "_MWO_? Sebelum aku disini? Astaga, Chanyeol! Kau gila? Kau tidak bosan menunggu dan setelah orang yang kau tunggu datang kau malah bersembunyi? _Aigoo_~" Baekhyun tampak cerewet dengan berbagai pertanyaannya, dan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Kapan aku pernah bosan untuk menunggu jika itu bersangkutan denganmu, Baek? Tidak pernah. Kau bisa katakan aku gila…"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat keterdiaman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku… hanya baru merasakan menjadi dirimu. Menunggu itu membosankan, ya? Kau tau? Aku saja yang baru menunggumu selama tiga puluh menit sudah bosan minta ampun. Tapi kau, menungguku lebih dari itu dan bilang seolah kau tidak pernah bosan sama sekali. Aku memang ingin mengataimu gila, Tuan Park." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Lalu, apa kau juga bosan menunggu Jongin selama bertahun-tahun?"

Satu pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun sejenak termenung. Matanya kini memandang lurus pada taman yang di penuhi oleh bunga-bunga indah yang sedang bermekaran di hadapannya. "Aku sudah menyerah." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan orang lain. Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa Jongin tidak pernah memberikanku kesempatan masuk ke dalam hatinya. Karena di hati Jongin sudah ada Kyungsoo yang mampu menjaganya dengan baik. Dan aku yakin, mereka memang saling mengisi dan saling membutuhkan. Lelah jika harus menunggu dan akhirnya tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Aku lebih baik mundur, karena aku yakin aku bukanlah pada takdir itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun barusan. "Aku juga sama sepertimu." Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Aku merasa aku sudah lelah menunggumu untuk membuka hati. Aku juga bosan menunggumu untuk membalas perasaanku. Pada akhirnya aku akan mendapat jawaban **'tidak'** darimu, bukan? Bedanya, aku tidak menyerah. Aku tetap menunggu dan menunggu lagi, karena aku yakin kalau aku berjalan pada takdirku. Pada jalan yang benar yang seharusnya aku jalani." Chanyeol mengulas senyuman menawan yang ia punya. Membuat Baekhyun sangat merona.

Satu yang harus Baekhyun akui. Bahwa memang ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan hatinya saat ini. Suatu perasaan yang lebih lagi dari yang ia punya terhadap Jongin sebelum ini.

"Apakah sampai saat ini juga kau masih menungguku yang bodoh ini?" Tanya Baekhyun, terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan pernah lelah dan bosan menunggu jika itu menyangkut dirimu. Sampai kapanpun, aku menunggumu, Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Jadi, bisakah aku memasuki celah di hatimu dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Menatap Chanyeol dalam.

Apakah… pria itu sedang menyatakan perasaannya (lagi) pada Baekhyun?

"Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk mengisi tempat ter-_special_ di hatimu?"

Lagi.

Baekhyun masih diam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara dirinya dan juga Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk selalu di sampingmu dan menjagamu sekuat yang aku bisa?"

Di ambilnya tangan Baekhyun dan di genggam pula dengan erat dengan tangan besar milik Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol menatap lembut pada mata indah Baekhyun. Mencoba meyakinkan pria manis di hadapannya.

Baekhyun merona. Pipinya semakin berwarna merah jambu. Hatinya berdetak tidak karuan.

Bodoh jika Baekhyun masih menolak Chanyeol seperti dulu.

"Chanyeol…"

"…" Dengan perasaan yang campur-aduk, Chanyeol menunggu kalimat selajutnya yang akan di ucapkan oleh pria yang di cintainya sejak tiga tahun lalu itu.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Yap. Dan satu permintaan dari Baekhyun langsung terkabul. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa semakin hangat ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Apakah kau merasa nyaman?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Lebih dari sekedar nyaman. Aku tidak pernah senyaman ini selama aku mencintai Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun. Bersembunyi di bahu lebar milik Chanyeol.

"Jadi…"

"Bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu? Saling menjaga satu sama lain dan saling berbagi kasih sayang? Saling mencintai dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan? Berani percaya dengan sepenuh hati? Apakah kau mempebolehkan aku jatuh cinta padamu, Tuan Park yang tampan?" Meskipun suara Baekhyun teredam karena ia yang bersembunyi di bahun Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas dan terlalu jelas sehingga ia tidak memerlukan pengulangan lagi dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk Baekhyun. Seolah tidak ingin Baekhyun lari dan menjauh darinya. "Tentu saja, Baek. Jatuh cintalah padaku sedalam yang kau bisa. Aku berjanji kalau aku akan menjagamu sekuat yang aku bisa. Percaya dan saling berbagi kasih sayang. Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku menyakitimu. Percaya padaku, Baek." Tegas Chanyeol. Saat yang di nantinya setelah penantian selama tiga tahun mendapatkan hasil yang begitu ia dambakan.

Baekhyun membalas perasaannya. Dan sekarang, ia tidak akan perlu menunggu lagi. Karena Baekhyun sudah berada di dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek…"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku akan lebih mencintaimu lagi, Chanyeol."

Dan Chanyeol berjanji, akan menghapus perasaan besar yang pernah Baekhyun miliki untuk Jongin dan membuat perasaan baru yang lebih besar yang hanya di tujukan untuknya saja.

Ya…

Byun Baekhyun adalah takdir yang selalu di yakini Park Chanyeol. Yang membuat Chanyeol tidak pernah lelah ataupun bosan menunggunya…

**.**

**.**

'_Maaf harus membuatmu menunggu lama, Chanyeol. Maaf jika dulu aku selalu mengacuhkanmu dan membiarkan perasaanmu begitu saja. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku baru mengerti jika menunggu itu membosankan dan membuatku lelah. Terimakasih untuk tidak menyerah menungguku seperti aku yang menyerah pada Jongin. Buatlah aku semakin jatuh cinta lebih dalam padamu. Dan kita akan saling percaya dan berbagi kasih sayang dalam sebuah hubungan. Terimakasih untuk selalu mencintaiku, Chanyeol.'_ – Baekhyun.

**.**

'_Dan untukmu Jongin… Kau memang pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik dari Kyungsoo. Kalian sangat serasi. Terimakasih sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk menyukaimu. Aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa menerimaku. Dan terimakasih untuk menjaga perasaanku. Aku menyerah, karena sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak akan pernah menang dari Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Aku tau, takdirku bukanlah dirimu, tapi seseorang yang sedang menggenggam tanganku saat ini. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, dan aku mencintainya, Jongin. Sangat mencintainya. Aku akan belajar lebih mengerti dirinya. Berbaiklah dengan Kyungsoo. Kau adalah pria yang beruntung mendapatkannya.'_ – Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GYAAAA! *tutup muka pake bantal***

**Apaan itu?! *tunjuk keatas* Huaaa, cerita fluffy pertama aku dari couple ChanBaek.**

**Uhuhuhuuu~ apakah gagal pemirsah? Delete ajja? Sumpah! Aku gak berhenti senyum pas bikin. Fict yang dibikin gak lebih dari satu jam ini bikin perhatian aku teralihkan.**

**Gak nyangka, aku bisa bikin ff yang cast utamanya bukan KaiSoo *prok prok prok* (meskipun nama KaiSoo masih nyangkut ajja).**

**Dan… ini OC banget, ya?**

**ChanBaek biasanya heboh dan gak bisa diem (Hyperactive dan Talk active), tapi disini malah romantis dan tenang banget. Chanyeol jadi pria dewasa yang calm dan mempesona huehehehee**

**.**

**Baiklah. Sequel ini selesai ^^**

**Semoga suka dan ngerti jalan ceritanya. Maaf kalau kalian kecewa dan gak suka sama ff berjenis kaya gini (:**

**Mind to review, guys? ^^**


End file.
